warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Incinerators
The Incinerators are a 15th Founding, semi-codex compliant Space Marine Chapter suspected to have originated from the Imperial Fists. The Chapter has a history of homage, betrayal, and war, but has stubbornly continued to serve the Imperium and the Emperor. Since the time of their founding, they have held a burning hatred for xenos life akin to that of a blazing furnace, and have taken it upon themselves since the time of the 40th Millennium to crusade endlessly against the alien menace. History Pre-Heresy (Late-36th Millennium - Mid-39th Millennium) Before their large-scale Chapter civil war, the Incinerators were already a semi-codex compliant chapter, making use of a variety of pyro-based weaponry as well as fielding seven Battle Companies and two Reserve Companies; having no designated Scout Company. They were known to participate in both the 6th and 10th Black Crusades, the former in where they fought alongside a number of other Chapters to fend off Abaddon and his dreaded Black Legion, the latter in where they fought alongside the Iron Hands to protect their homeworld of Medusa from the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion. These were not the only conflicts that the Chapter partook in however, as Incinerator forces were noted to have taken part in the Damocles Gulf Crusade as well as various campaigns against Dark Eldar Pirates led by the vile Haemonculus Ixedov Kitrah. Brazed Warden Adonor Mordax fell into personal combat with the twisted creature but was unable to slay it, before he began to succumb to the effects of the dreaded xenos' poisoned weapons. It was only thanks to the timely intervention of his Honor Guard that Adonor was able to be transported back to the Firebrand. As his final command as Brazed Warden, the dying Mordax ordered his men to encase him within one of the Chapter's Dreadnought sarcophagi so that he may continue to serve the Incinerators. Despite his rank of Brazed Warden being passed down onto a successor, lo and behold that Adonor Mordax would go on to lead the Chapter into combat one final time, many centuries later. The Incendium Heresy (Late-39th Millennium - Early-40th Millennium) Near the end of the 39th Millennium, tragedy struck the Chapter as they were played for fools by the dreaded alien, though none knew it until the very end of the conflict. To truly understand the origins of the civil war that forever scarred the Incinerators, one was first turn towards the Seventh Brazed Warden, Othar Incendium, and the dreaded Haemonculus Ixedov Kitrah. In the year 986.M39, Othar Incendium led members of the First Company into the Webway in pursuit of and with the intentions to finally destroy one of the Chapter's most hated enemies; Ixedov Kitrah. Lost in the Realm of the Labyrinthine Dimension for several years, there was a great divide within the Chapter as many wished for a new Brazed Warden to be chosen, while others could not believe that Othar was lost forever. And then, when it seemed as though those who had taken the latter side had been right to believe so, the Chapter was given their answer. Out of the Webway did the Firebrand emerge above Lux Aeterna, and multiple squads of Flamebearers were sent to search for survivors. What they found was a ship riddled with the corpses of both Dark Eldar and Space Marine alike. It seemed as though the Firebrand had been boarded by vile xenos when Othar and the First Company chased them into the Webway, and the battle that followed had been catastrophic for both sides. And then, amidst the carnage, they found him. His broken regalia of Power Armour bathed in the ichor of xenos, and his head hung low; the Incinerators found Othar Incendium. The Brazed Warden was quickly brought back to the surface of Lux Aeterna so that he might recount his tale, and so he did. Incendium spoke of how Ixedov had led them into a trap, and how their ship had been boarded in less than an hour after entering the Webway. A titanic battle had ensued, and soon Othar found himself alone, the bodies of his fellow brothers at his feet as the Dark Eldar continued their relentless attack, until finally he met Ixedov face to face. Incendium claimed that the Lord of Pain spared his life so that he may return to his Chapter and break their spirits with his tale. At that, the Brazed Warden let out a thunderous howl of laughter, stating how much of a fool it had been for doing so. In no time at all, Othar rallied the Chapter's strongest warriors under his banner before setting off on a crusade. The remainder of the Chapter remained under the watchful eye of the ever incredulous Chief Librarian; Andu Zar. There had been something different about the Brazed Warden once he had been recovered from the Firebrand, something unfamiliar, something repugnant. After consulting the his Epistolaries and having been approached by the Fourth Company Captain, they all agreed that something was different about their Brazed Warden, though the majority of them agreed it wasn't anything more groundbreaking than a slight change of character after all he had been through. One of the Epistolaries suggested Othar felt guilty for the slaughter of the First Company and wished to atone for his failures, and many of them concurred with the suggestion. Andu however, was not so easily convinced, as he severely doubted one would be set free from the Dark Eldar's clutches so casually, and continued to ponder on what might have transpired within the Webway. Before he could make any meaningful deduction however, the Chapter Fleet sent on crusade suddenly returned to Lux Aeterna. Many were curious as to why they had returned so soon, as they had been for little more than three months. Before they could hail the returning fleet however, those Incinerators within the fleet that stayed behind were aghast as the returning ships, without warning, fired several Virus Bombs down to the surface. Little more than four-hundred Battle Brothers along with the planet's entire population were still stationed upon the surface, and in less than three minutes the remaining Incinerators could only look on in horror as their brothers and people were exterminated. Caught off-guard, the remaining two-hundred Incinerators above orbit suddenly found their ships boarded as the returning crusade fleet fired boarding pots upon them. The crew of the Firebrand, under the command of Andu Zar and the Fourth Company Captain, mobilized all defenses, and ordered that they fire at any ships that dared fire first. In the meantime, Andu ordered his Brother-Captain to make his way to the Hall of Remembrance and have the Master of the Forge reawaken the Dreadnoughts that were kept in statis on board the ship, while he led the assault against the traitors. As the loyalists mobilized their defenses, vessels belonging to their hated enemy - the Dark Eldar - emerged from the Webway once more. They two fired upon their own sickly version of boarding pods before hanging behind the Crusade Fleet for the remainder of the conflict. Meanwhile, the Fourth Captain and his Command Squad made their way to the Remembrance Hall before meeting with the Master of the Forge, who quickly set to work on awakening the Dreadnoughts from their slumber. The halls of the Firebrand were littered with corpses once more, except this scene was far more gruesome than before. The Fourth Company were now forced to fight bastardized versions of their former brothers. Those who had joined Othar in his crusade no longer looked like Space Marines of the Incinerators Chapter. Their battlegrey power armor was now a dark violet, their tanned skin sickly white, and their veins flowing with murky blue ichor. They fought side-by-side with the vicious xenos that they once swore to purge, and reveled in the slaughter of their former kin. Chief Librarian Andu Zar and his fellow psykers were quickly dispatched as the alien pirates used dreaded weapons known as Crucibles of Malediction to free the tortured spirits of psykers they had captured years, if not centuries, beforehand. Andu and his fellow Librarians were driven mad by the psychic assault before they were quickly gunned down by their former brothers. Soon, the loyalist Incinerators were forced to retreat into the halls of their flagship, engaging in brief yet deadly firefights. In less than an hour, the ship was overrun with the Dark Eldar and their allies. Vox-communication became scarce as the loyalists were quickly neutralized. It didn't take long for the alien forces to find their way to the Hall of Remembrance, where the Rite of Awakening was still underway. Warriors dressed in violet Terminator Armor marched into the Hall, weapons blaring as they fired upon not only the Fourth Captain and his Command Squad, but the sarcophagi of those Venerable Brothers who had been made Dreadnoughts. In retaliation, the Fourth Company Command Squad sprung into action. These five brave warriors, led by their Captain, held the line against all forms of terrors, from Kabalite Trueborn to Mandrakes, so that the Master of the Forge might complete his awakening rite. The Company Champion's right leg was bisected while fighting one of his former Terminator Brothers, yet even as he fell to the floor, the warrior fired his gilded bolt pistol with pinpoint accuracy, which caused the terminator's head to explode as a bolt round collided with his exposed head. The Standard Bearer's plasma pistol overheated and drained from the constant pull of the trigger, but even then the warrior continued to fight on; impaling an Incubus Warrior with his Company Standard. Finally, the Company Captain was known to crush the skull of a deadly Dark Eldar Syren with his Power Gauntlets; the Hands of Ares. Yet despite their best efforts, the enemy was far too large in number and it would only be a matter of time before they were overrun. Their efforts to protect the Master of the Forge ultimately proved futile, as they were soon overwhelmed by a gigantic, Dark Eldar Grotesque, who charged forwards, knocking them aside, before slaying the Techmarine with it's giant, cleaver-like appendage. In a blurt of machine code did the Master of the Forge fall onto his knees, before finally dying. In that one moment, it seemed as though the loyalist Incinerators had lost to the xenos, and would go down in the history of the Imperium as failures, defeated by the very thing they had hunted for so long. Yet this only served to fuel the Command Squad's hate for the enemy as they continued to fight, vowing to bring down as many aliens with them as possible. The Fourth Company Captain charged at the Grotesque who had slain the Master of the Forge, ready to bring down the xenos that had stolen away their chances of victory. Yet it was not the Captain's fate to slay the creature, for as the two foes raised their weapons, all within the Hall soon looked upon the Grotesque in shock as it's chest was blown apart. In a moments notice, the entire chamber was filled with echoing Heavy Bolter fire, and soon the Grotesque that had stolen away the chance of the Incinerators revenge was naught but a pile of broken bones and gore. In its place stood a titan of gunmetal grey and fiery orange; there stood the Venerable Dreadnought and Second Brazed Warden, Adonor Mordax. Equipped with a twin-linked heavy bolter and master crafted heavy flamer, the Dreadnought let out a deafening war cry - which was heard as crackling static - before he laid waste to all alien and traitor in his path. While at first many of the enemy tried to face the cybernetic walker, they soon realized just how outmatched they were, and began to retreat out of the Remembrance Hall. In a short respite, Adonor lowered his weapons before turning to the grizzled Command Squad. While the Apothecary set to work on tending to the various wounds they had all sustained, the Company Captain removed his helmet and greeted the Dreadnought with his name; Soratus Arcun. Captain Arcun went on to explain the dire situation the entire Chapter was in, from how Othar had joined forces with the xenos to how the surface of Lux Aeterna had been virus bombed; Adonor kept silent throughout, before he finally asked how many brothers loyal to the Imperium yet remained. Soratus was ashamed to admit that as far as he knew, his Command Squad and the Dreadnoughts that had yet survived the onslaught were the only ones who yet drew breath. The Venerable Mordax snarled, before telling Soratus that for all their sakes, he prayed the Captain to be wrong. With that, the Command Squad - led by the Second Brazed Warden of their Chapter - departed the Hall of Remembrance, but not before they took what they could. The Master of the Forge's bolter was given to the Company Champion for him to hold in his free arm, as the other was slung over the back of one of his own brothers. The Techmarine's Omnissian Power Axe was handed over to the Standard Bearer, whose combat knife had broken in a duel with a Harlequin. Each corridor they entered seemed to house their enemy, and it soon seemed as though Captain Soratus' claims were true. It wasn't until the group reached the Firebrand's Reclusiam was Soratus' hypothesis truly answered. Within those sacred halls did the Command Squad and Venerable Dreadnought find no more than thirty of their Battle Brothers, each one scarred by the battles that had taken place. The one who commanded these survivors was clad in coal black warplate, his face hidden under a cracked skull helm. Soratus immediately recognized the warrior, for he was the only Chaplain on board the Firebrand during its boarding; Isaan Incudes. The Chaplain explained how the survivors had slowly inched their way towards the Reclusiam as they were overwhelmed by alien forces, losing life after life in the progress. They had finally made it to the chamber, but only after the Chapter's Reclusiarch and several other brothers had given their lives to slow down the xenos. Captain Arcun commended the Chaplain for the work he had done, before giving full command of the forces to Adonor Mordax. For another long moment, the Dreadnought was silent as he thought of the best strategy, until he came upon a plan. The Dreadnought ordered that twenty battle brothers accompany him and Captain Arcun as they take the fight to the xenos by boarding the Battle Barge Othar had used as a command vessel for his apparent "Crusade". They would make their way to the bridge and execute the bastard son for his treachery, thus cutting off the head of this terrible strike force. This might hopefully catch the attention of those Dark Eldar that boarded the defending vessels, causing them to flee. He then ordered that the remaining Battle-Brothers remain upon the Firebrand, so that they might reclaim it once the Dark Eldar flee and repel the invaders with all their might. While their chances were less than favorable, it was the best chance they had to, at the very least, bring the Dark Eldar down with them. Knowing that their presence would be more useful upon the flagship, Soratus ordered his squad's Apothecary and Champion to remain upon the Firebrand. And so it was, that twenty battle brothers were mobilized and made ready to strike back at the xenos. Slowly but surely did these warriors make their way to the Hangar, which sheltered the Chapter's spacecraft and boarding pods. At every turn, the Incinerators were met with foes, and at every turn were these foes expunged. So fierce was their attack that the Dark Eldar had no time to react, and by the time they reached the Hangar not a single injury had been sustained. Each boarding pod was filled with squad after squad of Incinerators, and by the time their strike force set off for the enemy flagship, there was not a single boarding pod that remained empty. It should be noted that during this boarding action, not a single boarding pod was fired upon while in the void of space. Why this transpired is a matter of some debate. Perhaps the Dark Eldar wished for the Incinerators to board their captured battle barge so that they may reveal the sick truth of the entire Heresy, or perhaps they simply had not noticed the boarding pods launch from the Firebrand. Regardless, the moment the strike force boarded the barge, the Incinerators immediately began to make their make to the bridge as planned. Once more, the Space Marines found themselves pitted against their fallen kin dressed in regalis of dark violet armor. Yet nothing slowed the pace of the vengeance-fueled space marines. They had one final task to complete, and would see is completed if it was the last mission they undertook. As they made their way closer to the bridge, they soon found themselves fighting against Wracks and Grotesques - the minions of the vile Dark Eldar Haemonculi. Whether Adonor recognized this or not is a question that only he can answer, but it is noted that he fought with exceptionally more fury when pitted against the minions of the creature that nearly took his life. The strike force would eventually split into to groups under orders of the Brazed Warden. One team would continue to make way for the bridge and bring justice to the one who betrayed them, while the others would clear a path to the battle barge's own hangar so that escape might be guaranteed. With that, the Incinerators split up, and marched towards their separate objectives. Finally, those under the command of Adonor and Soratus Arcun reached the bridge, but none of them could expect what they were about to discover. Upon entering, the Incinerators were met with just over a dozen terminator slaves, and two puppet masters. The first, a creature that looked identical to the Seventh Brazed Warden; Othar Incendium. The second, and perhaps the more hated of the two: Ixedov Kitrah, Adonor Mordax's old foe. Both had maniacal grins plastered on their faces, no doubt expecting to see those that stood before them. The loyalist Incinerators raised their weapons, and Soratus Arcun stepped forwards to declare Othar Incendium a traitor to the Imperium of Man and his Chapter for conspiring with the alien and laying waste those who served the Emperor of Mankind. In response, Ixedov let out a sick cackle before calling Soratus a fool, claiming that Space Marines were so easy to fool. Before any of the loyalists had a chance to respond, the thing that looked like Othar Incendium took its own step forward, and began to morph into some different, something terrible. In place of Brazed Warden Othar Incendium stood a mass of flesh and limbs in constant motion, with only it's black eyes remaining the same. The creature did not speak, for Ixedov did in its place. The Haemonculus explained how this alien - a Lacrymole, a shapeshifter - took on the form of Othar Incendium after draining him of blood. The xenos' grin grew with each word it spoke, before he finally concluded that Othar had been dead since he had journeyed into the Webway, and this creature had taken his place to destroy the Chapter from the inside. Additionally, Othar's "Crusade" upon returning from the Webway was a plot to turn the Chapter's strongest warriors into Dark Eldar slaves. Everything was silent for a moment as those Astartes still loyal to the Imperium began to truly understand how they had been played by the alien menace. The deathly silence was only broken after a blurt of static resounded from Adonor's vox-caster. Perhaps it was a humorless laugh, or simply a grunt of dismissal, regardless of what it was, this simple blurt of static snapped the Incinerators out of Ixedov's folly, before the Dreadnought raised his weapons: With this, the spirits of the Incinerators were rekindled before they roared in fury. The following firefight led to catastrophic casualties for the Dark Eldar forces as the Incinerators surged forward in a fury of the likes that they had never seen before. That is not to say they were without casualties. In their vicious assault, a number of Battle-Brothers fell under the volley of Bolter fire from their former kin. Ceramite and blood filled the room as bodies on both sides were torn asunder. In the middle of this terrible engagement, the commanders on both sides clashed in a titanic duel. Captain Soratus Arcun faced off against the Lacrymole that had impersonated his Brazed Warden with total abandon, while Adonor Mordax fired upon the Haemonculus that had nearly slain him millennia ago. In the end, the loyalist forces were victorious. The Lacrymole shapeshifter was turned to little more than ash as his body was burned to nothingness by the built in melta gun and flamer welded into Captain Arcun's master crafted Power Gloves. Ixedov Kitrah suffered a similar fate to the Grotesque that had slain the Chapter's Master of the Forge - as his chest was blown apart by heavy bolter fire after Adonor quickly gained the upper hand. It was true that the Terminator slaves were modified by the machinations of Ixedov, and the Haemonculus and Lacrymole both possessed Millennia's worth of combat experience, but the Incinerators were driven by a single emotion, one emotion that continues to fill fuel the Chapter in the war torn 41st Millennium; hate. The hatred that the Incinerators felt for their foes knew no bounds. Hatred for being tricked into believing that their Brazed Warden had betrayed the Imperium, when he had really died fighting for it. Hatred for the lives that Ixedov and his pawns had stolen. Finally, a base hatred for the alien menace that still continues to plague the Emperor's Imperium. With their objective complete, the Incinerators were quick to make their way towards the hangar, slaughtering all they encountered along the way. Upon reaching the hangar, they found their remaining Battle-Brothers waiting, having already prepared transports ready for departure. Once everyone was loaded and ready, the hangar doors were blown open by the combined fire of each Thunderhawk Gunship's lascannons and twin-linked heavy bolter mounts. After that, the Incinerators made their escape - setting course for the surface of Lux Aeterna. Meanwhile, off in the distance, they noticed the Firebrand firing upon the invaders with a seemingly neverending fuselage of lance fire and void torpedoes. The Incinerators were victorious, but at what cost? Post-Heresy (Early-40th Millennium - Late-41st Millennium) Upon descending to Lux Aeterna's surface, the remaining Incinerators were greeted to a barren wasteland, completely void of any life. Or so they first thought. Upon further investigation, the Incinerators discovered that a large portion of the human population had taken shelter in the mines deep underground. Among the several thousand human survivors were fourty members of the Incinerators Chapter. After the invading fleet had been repelled by the Firebrand and its crew made planetfall, the Incinerators came to the conclusion that their numbers added up to a total of a meager fifty-nine battle brothers. They also discovered that Soratus Arcun was currently the highest ranking member of the Chapter, as his fellow Captains had either died in the virus bombing or had lost their lives in the void battle above Lux Aeterna. In the end, it was clear that Soratus was the one worthy of taking up the mantle of Brazed Warden and rebuilding the Chapter. The newly appointed Brazed Warden turned to his predecessor, Adonor Mordax, before thanking him for what he did. Soratus claimed that without his aid, then the battle would have been lost - and the Chapter no more. A blurt of static was the Dreadnought's response, and he declared that it felt good to fight again, and that Arcun was more than deserving of the position of Brazed Warden for the part he played in allowing Adonor to finally slay his old foe. No sooner than when Adonor said this, battleships belonging to the Iron Scorpions Space Marine Chapter appeared above orbit, and vessels belonging to the Chapter descended to the planet's surface. Soratus Arcun and the senior members of the Chapter were questioned as to what transpired, and after explaining the situation, noticed just how much of a peculiar situation they were in. The Incinerators were lacking in a great many fronts after their terrible war, as they virtually had no Apothecaries and possessed no more Tech-Marines after the death of their Forge Master. A great majority of their gene-seed had been lost either in the virus bombing or to the void of space, and that which could be recovered from the Firebrand lacked in quantity, and was most likely useless thanks to the toxins that the Dark Eldar covered their weapons in. The Iron Scorpions however, told their brothers of the Incinerators that their Chapter would do everything in its power to see that the Incinerators would recover from their war. With this, the Iron Scorpions temporarily offered up their recruitment worlds to the remaining Incinerators so that they might use it to bring their Chapter back up to strength. Additionally, Incinerators that had been serving in the Deathwatch were quickly called back to the Chapter. Over the course of two centuries, the Incinerators and a number of Iron Scorpions Iron Priests (Apothecaries) oversaw the recruitment of worthy aspirants into the Chapter, as well as the process of breeding new gene-seed through the use of various test-slaves. By the end, the Incinerators' numbers skyrocketed to about eight hundred battle brothers. Thanking their newfound allies, the Incinerators returned to their home-world on board the Firebrand and were offered up several vessels to the Chapter as parting gifts. By then, the Chapter has grown in strength at a far quicker rate than what was originally anticipated. The Forge World located in Lux Aeterna's sub-sector was put to work in building the Chapter new ships and resupplying their equipment. The people of Lux Aeterna found the state of their homeworld none too different from before as they had already primarily kept to the mines, and returned to mine out the bountiful amount of resources. As a precaution to avoid the loss of their gene-seed once again, Soratus Arcun ordered that the Chapter's supply of gene-seed be split into two groups. The first would remain upon Lux Aeterna, within their fortress-monastery, while the other half would be kept aboard the Firebrand. After their fleet reached numbers that could transport the entire Chapter, Soratus Arcun declared that they would bring the fight to the alien menace, and set off on a Crusade; the entire Chapter behind him in this decision. Since that day, the forces of the Incinerators Chapter have been seen across the Milky Way, each Company setting off to combat the vile xenos. Currently Since the creation of the Great Rift, the entirety of the Incinerators Chapter has been recalled to their home planet of Lux Aeterna, located within the Segmentum Ultima, in order to protect it from the dangers that swept across the entirety of the new Dark Imperium. Since then, the newly established Lord Commander of the Imperium, Roboute Guilliman, has launched his Indomitus Crusade, intent to reconquer and liberate those who have been cut from the Astronomican's light, among them the Incinerators. Chapter Organization Recruitment Despite their endless crusade, the Incinerators maintain a designated homeworld known as Lux Aeterna, a populous Mining World located within the Segmentum Ultima which is protected by the Company of Incinerators with the least amount of members within their ranks at that time. The Chapter does this because the Company with the least amount of brothers within their ranks is not only meant to protect the homeworld, but is also able to receive new members and replenish their numbers. While the process of recruiting new Astartes does not differ from other Chapters entirely, the final test for Incinerator neophytes is known as the Initiation of Fire. In this trial, aspirants find themselves set on fire and must endure the pain for a single minute without attempting to extinguish the flame. Those who fail the trial are taken in as Chapter Serfs. Deathwatch Service Incinerator Astartes make for prominent allies within a Deathwatch Kill-Team, as they carry over their knowledge and weaponry from their Chapter's long crusade against the alien. To add onto this, Incinerators are more than willing to serve within the Deathwatch as they still fight against the evil xenos that their Chapter is fighting, and feel right at home while serving within a Kill-Team. Chapter Fleet *''Firebrand ''- Unknown Class, has served as the flagship of the Chapter since it's founding, and serves as its mobile fortress when they are away on crusade. Heavily armored, and is under constant vigilance by a group of five Nova-class Frigates, known as Inferno Squadron. *''Amalgam of Enmity'' - Battle Barge, 1st Company. *''Phantasm of Aeterna ''- Battle Barge, 2nd Company. *''Blazing Disposition ''- Battle Barge, 3rd Company. *''Frenetic Kiln'' - Strike Cruiser, 4th Company. Given to the Chapter by the Iron Scorpions after the Incendium Heresy. *''Animus of Ash ''- Strike Cruiser, 5th Company. *''Phoenix Lance ''- Strike Cruiser, 6th Company. *''Wrath of Hephaestus ''- Strike Cruiser, 7th Company. *''Phantom of Smoke ''- Strike Cruiser, 8th Company. *''Angel of Fire ''- Strike Cruiser, 9th Company. Given to the Chapter by the Iron Scorpions after the Incendium Heresy. *''Incandescence ''- Strike Cruiser, 10th Company. Chapter Gene-Seed Unlike a great number of Space Marine Chapters, the Incinerators are ignorant to their genetic heritage, their primogenitor unknown and all records that might have shed some light on their heritage having been lost to the tides of time. While some Chapters might actively strive to uncover the secret behind their lineage, the Incinerators care not for what Chapter the descend from. In their eyes, they make their own history, and shouldn't take pride in the achievements of previous warriors. The most widespread rumor hints towards the possibility that they are of Imperial Fists' stock. Notable Incinerators Brazed Warden Soratus Arcun Fourth Company Captain during the Incendium Heresy and the Chapter's current, and Eighth Brazed Warden, Soratus Arcun has lead the Incinerators for several hundred years, and is currently 1,100 standard years of age. Extremely dangerous, as well as extremely respected, Arcun has stood upon at least a hundred battlefields in his lifetime, and has won dozens upon dozens of these campaigns. Captain Helvedar Captain Helvedar is the current Captain of the First Company. Dressed in his ancient set of Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor known as the Mail of Hate, Helvedar is also known to wield a Power Spear with deadly efficiency, having used it to lay several dangerous foes low, from Ork Meganobs to Champions of Chaos. High Chaplain Isaan Incudes The oldest living Incinerator and an old comrade of the Brazed Warden, Isaan Incudes has served the Chapter for 1,200 standard years, and was with his them near the end of the terrible Incendium Heresy as a Chaplain attached to the Fourth Company, and was the one to organize a defense within the Firebrand's Reclusiam. Over the centuries Isaan's Iron Will has been forged to near perfection, and his hatred for the enemies of the Imperium burns brighter than any of the stars in space. Proof of this is shown in the scripture Isaan wrote when he was 700 standard years of age: The Catechism of Spite. This tome has served to guide the Chapter's Marines on it's Crusade against the aliens that threaten Mankind, and it has become tradition for each Marine to read one passage from the book once they become a full-fledged Astartes. Indeed, some say that Incudes' scriptures have molded the Incinerators into some of the most hateful and xenophobic warriors in the galaxy. Captain Galath Captain Galath of the Ninth Company is a steadfast warrior of countless wars. Armed in a set of artificer power armor and wielding a deadly twin-linked heavy bolter and heavy flamer, Galath is an unmovable wall of hate that will stand in the way of anything that dares defy the Emperor of Mankind, or his chapter's holy crusade against the xenos menace. Venerable Adonor The Chapter's Second Brazed Warden and Venerable Dreadnought. Adonor Mordax had been kept in Statis for centuries after he somehow sustained major injuries during a titanic duel against a Dark Eldar Haemonculi during the 38th Millennium. However, during the dark time in the Chapter's history known as the Incendium Heresy, Adonor was awoken by the Captain of the Fourth Company in order to take upon the mantle of Brazed Warden once more until such qualms could be solved. He has not been awoken since. Relations with Other Chapters Because they stray away from the Codex Astartes in various degrees, the Incinerators have an overall unpredictable relationship with Chapters that adhere heavily to the writings of Roboute Guilliman, such as the Ultramarines and their successors. While Codex-compliant Chapters may scold them for not following Guilliman's guidelines, they may also praise them for never faltering in their Crusade against the xenos menace. An example of this would be the Space Marines of the Iron Scorpions Chapter, who aided the Incinerators in their time of need, and have fought alongside them on the battlefield multiple times. These Astartes follow their own adaptation of the Codex Astartes known as The Thirteen Commandments of Iron. Chapter Relics *''The Catechism of Spite'' - A tome written by the current Reclusiarch, Isaan Incudes, this scripture delves into various concepts of hate, loathing, and so forth. Kept in statis within the Brazed Citadel's Reclusiam, many brothers often visit the chamber to listen to the Revered Incudes read from this ancient tome. *''Hands of Ares'' - Twin Mezoa Pattern Power Fists wielded by the Brazed Warden. A twin-linked flamer is welded together with the right gauntlet, and an Ultima Pattern Meltagun is welded with the left. The Chapter icon is impressed upon the left gauntlet, and the names of the Chapter's previous leaders are inscribed upon the right. *''Mail of Hate'' - The Chapter's only set of Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armour which is currently used by First Captain Helvedar. It is a topic of debate amongst other Chapters as to how the Incinerators still have possession of such an archaic suit, though none amongst the living truly have all the facts, even among the Incinerators. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Gallery Sheildbolter.png|A bolter-mounted shield, standard issue for the Chapter's Flamebearers. IncineratorPostHeresy.png|Incinerators Chapter Pre-Heresy Colour Scheme. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:15th Founding Category:Space Marines